


Broken Families

by Zelda Ophelia (ZeldaOphelia)



Category: Mentalist
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Drabble, Drama, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-08
Updated: 2009-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaOphelia/pseuds/Zelda%20Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thin Red Line missing scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Families

**Author's Note:**

> For larah33's 2008 fandom stocking.

It had been a long time since he'd held a baby. Not since his own little girl had been a little girl. But it really was like a bicycle, something you never forget. It was instinctive, picking up little Kaylee and holding her close. For a moment he had been transported back in time, to when his family was whole, to when he would come home to a loving wife and daughter instead of a former crime scene and Red John's smiley face. Breathing in the unmistakable scent of baby - soap and powder and the plastic of diapers - he briefly felt whole again. That was the magic of babies.

Hopefully Kaylee could work her magic on another broken home.


End file.
